finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Style
"This skills is the new way of fightin'" -Penelo explaining the styles of different types while also giving a tutorial about it Styles are unique variation of special skills or 'Technicks' that has been combine into a inclusive ability. All Styles consumes SP, while some of them consumes some MP as power-ups. Styles are obtained from tutors. And in some occasion, Styles evokes from certain events or inconventional timings. All of the offensive styles are only usable like the Opportunity Commands from FFTA2, only it fills like the Smash Gauge, yet it fills in the condition like the Mist gauge from FFXII: Revenant Wings. Marryl Marryl has 4 exclusive Styles. One of them have sub-branches, while the rest are illusively primary. All of Marryl's styles consumes MP together with SP. Elementalist Styles Marryl's extraordinary ability to manipulates her Elementalist magicks into a more distinctive variation of attacks are exemplary. All of it consumes the same amount of SP, while constantly consumes MP on constant usage. *Fire Whip Marryl uses her Firewhip magick and turns it literally into a whip for attacking in a different combos. >Available after Vaan uses all his Quickenings in a continuous combos. *Earth Heal Instead of casting Earth on one-on-one target, Marryl casts Earth Heal in a large ground area effect on any natural ground. >Available after Lindsay uses her Geomancy Souls in battle(manually) *Sliprain Marryl casts her Sliprain magick in a form of throwing a splash of waterball in likeness of the Aqua Breath attack. >Available after Tutorial with Holloa and Rend. *Boulder Fall Marryl a piece of dust in the air, and then call forth several landslide of small boulders. >Available after Tutorial with Holloa and Rend. *Evil Gaze Marryl creates an illusionary large red 'seam' in front of her, and then creates a blast of screeching batswith red mists. >Available after Marryl defeats any Reaper or Headless. *Shining Air Instead of a slash of air made up from light, Marryl releases a random number of arrows made up from light, thus launching them onto the target. >Taught by Hazeal after the Sylvian Menace mission. Mist Slash After finishing combos using a one-hand Edged weapon, Marryl executes a flurry of attacks consists of very sharp and thin mists. Cancel after receiving a hit. >Received after activating an Esper for Marryl. Stellux Flux Summons a small orb of light-like stars, then it splits into several stars and then stirs them around in a large area radius into a spiral galaxy-like maelstrom. Cancel after receiving any offensive magick. >Taught exclusively by Jenmie for 10000 Gil, and a random rare loot. Comet Points Stabs the target's parts randomly, instead of Edged weapons, uses only bare hand and sometimes a throwing needle. Has a random chance from 10% to 25% chance of either inflicting Immobilize of Disable. Cancel after receiving a continuous combos. Cancel when using another special ability. >First taught by Penelo after her Tutorial. Rend Rend has 3 styles. All of them have limited range, so using the styles on a tricky and nimble enemy is almost pointless. Although that, all of his styles have a high critical hit ratio. Clawfighter Partially transforming his arms into his' Morpher form. Slashing and hacking the target relentlessly with the corresponding buttons to push to keep the combo running. This skill ends with a powerful knockback followed with a knock-out. Cancel when hit by magick. >Available after meeting with Regre. Lifecoax Punches at the enemy's heart, carries them up in the air while throwing them crashing to the ground. This skill ends with a powerful crash onto the target. Cancel when hit by a combo. >Available when partying up with Holloa and Regre together. Shadow Lance Rend creates himself shadow copies, and then launches himselves at multiple enemies in range. This skill strikes at the enemy relentlessly with the corresponding buttons to push to keep the attacks continuously. Cancel when received any hit or debuff. >Available when partying up with Basch, Balthier, Fez and Antown. Freesia Freesia only has 2 styles. All of heer offensive styles consist of usage of both MP and SP. Both of it has a quite large area attack, and it's damage are calculated by the time, opposing levels, conditions(statuses) and randomness or sometimes intensity. Apistefta Scathe Creates a fiery Scathe spell that creates a distortion of the space around. It hits random enemies around Freesia with random intensity. Cancel when hit by magick. >Available after the Sagacity Mode mission. Helvete Flare Freesia casts a large explosion of a greater version than a Gigaflare or Ardor. The flare explodes crazily like fireworks. Cancel when received any debuff or having 'Fear'. >Available after learning activating the Gigaflare, Scathe and Excrutiator spell in the License Board. Trivia *Marryl's special ability to manipulate her Elementalist spells came up with the idea from the 'benders' from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. *Freesia's Apistefta Scathe means 'blazing scathe' in Greek and Helvete Flare means 'hell flare' in Swedish. Category:Battling Category:Ability